Episode 9922 (11th November 2019)
Plot Roy spends the night waiting for his Scrabble opponent BucksCassidy to take his turn. He suspects he is being prevented from doing so. Michelle asks Robert why he tipped off Steve. Robert makes out he was protecting Amy for old time's sake. Yasmeen grovels to Geoff and asks him to come to Las Vegas with her. Michelle hears that Ray is taking Alya to a hotel. Refusing to stand by and do nothing, she warns Alya not to be alone with Ray and to be on her guard for inappropriate advances. Carla threatens to take Simon's laptop off Roy if he doesn't quit. Alya lets Ray know that Michelle has been making insinuations about him. He dismisses Michelle's warnings as embarrassment over their shared attraction which nearly became something more. Alya is taken in by the lie. Freshco's marketing manager Tara Swift proposes to use the quads as the face of the supermarket's new advertising campaign. Robert heads to Macclesfield to smooth relations with Tyler. Tyler is cold to him and reveals that he and Amy are still texting each other as Amy has borrowed her friend's phone. Robert convinces him to cut contact by lying that he heard Amy talking about him behind his back and laughing at him. Bernie is horrified when Gemma turns Tara down flat, refusing to drag her kids around TV studios. Ray and his lawyer Miles Ingham call on Michelle to deliver a letter informing her that she's being sued for defamation and breach of contract. As Ali heads off for his meeting, Emma pleads with Dr Gaddas for leniency, with Maria backing her up. Yasmeen waits for Geoff in the orangery with their packed cases just in case. Carla suspects Roy knows more than he's letting on and asks who BucksCassidy is. Roy says he thinks he's his brother. Michelle calls Robert as he's driving back from Macclesfield to tell him about her legal troubles. Pretending he's on the M6, Robert is distracted during the call and hits a lorry side on at a junction. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon Guest cast *Ray Crosby - Mark Frost *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Tara Swift - Catherine Ayers *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Miles Ingham - Peter F. Gardiner *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie Places *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and orangery *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Chariot Square Hotel - Bar *25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield - Downstairs rooms *Viscount Plaza Hotel - Suite *Roads in Macclesfield Notes *Glenn Marks was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode with Robbie Keane as the Stunt Double and Paul Kulik as the Stunt Driver. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle takes a risk by warning Alya about Ray; Roy explains his fixation; and Chesney and Gemma receive an offer. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,051,148 viewers (6th place). Category:2019 episodes